fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeti Precure
Zeti Precure! (ゼティ プリキュア ''Zeti Purikyua) Zeti Precure! is a fanseries created by Kodama Maverick and Haruna The fanseries is a crossover between Sonic Lost World and Precure. The cures are based on the Deadly Six. The main theme of the series is Zeti while its sub-themes are strength, secrets, and truth The series was also released on fanfiction.net, AO3, and coming soon to Wattpad URGENT STATEMENT! please read! Plot The story takes place a few years after the events of Worlds Unite. We meet a 14-year-old girl named Carol, she was living a normal life until she meets a mysterious man from an unknown world. He gives Carol a Zeti Pact to transform into Cure Dragon. Later on, she meets Yumi Tomoe and the rest of the gang and they form Zeti Precure! To protect the Cacophonic Conch from the group known as Dark Future. In 2nd season, they then learn that not only do they have to protect the Cacophonic Conch, but also each other, as the two girls Misaki Shirohage and Hotaru Kurosaki tell the other members about each other's darkest secrets. Episodes ' '''List of' Zeti Precure Episodes' Cures 'Carol Akatsuki/Cure Dragon (キュア ドラゴン Kyua Doragon) A 14 year old girl and 2nd year (3rd year in 2nd season) in Mizushima Middle School who is a normal girl living a normal life until she met the mysterious man. She's an otaku and has a thing for Zeti '''Yumi Tomoe/ Cure Flavor (キュア フレイヴァー Kyua Fureivaa) A 14 year old girl and 2nd year (3rd year in 2nd season) in Mizushima Middle School who's a shy girl and hungry girl Ayumi Hoshizora/ Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mun) She's a 1st year (2nd year in 2nd season) Mizushima Middle School student. She's the psychopath and the wild of the six. Her catchphrase is "Go to Hell" Natsumi Midorikawa/ Cure Glamour (キュア グラマー Kyua Guramaa) She's a 1st year (2nd year in 2nd season) student at Mizushima Middle School. She's considered to be a tsundere who loves her nails and being fabulous, she is also the most beautiful in the school. Satoko Tsukihara/ Cure Nightmare (キュア ナイトメア Kyua Naitomea) She's a 3rd year (1st year in 2nd season) student at Mizushima Middle School (High School in 2nd season) and vice president. She's a goth and is always negative about pretty much everything Riko Kimura/ Cure Zen (キュア ゼン Kyua Zen) She's a 3rd year (1st year in 2nd season) student at Mizushima Middle School (High School in 2nd season). She's the school president and a veteran cure 2nd Season Misaki Shirohage / Cure Regalia Hotaru Kurosaki / Cure Law Mascots Zavok (ザボック Zabokku) Dragon's mascot. Zomom (ゾモン Zomon) Yumi's mascot Zazz (ザズ Zazu) Ayumi's mascot Zeena (ジーナ Jina) Natsumi's mascot Zor (ゾア Zoa) Satoko's mascot Master Zik (マスタージーク, Masutā Jīku) Riko's mascot Zyra (ザイラ) Misaki's mascot Zoro (ゾロ) Hotaru's mascot Villians Renegade (レナゲイド Renageido) She's the first of the Dark Future group. She was a popular girl in college but her life ended in isolation Carbon (カルボン Karubon) He's the second of the Dark Future group. He was once a scientist but later in his life, people couldn't believe him anymore. Mino (ミーノー Miinoo) He's the third of the Dark Future group. He was a great businessman before he started gambling. Rebel (レバル Rebaru) He's the fourth and final member of the Dark Future group. He's also the main villian of the first season and Zeto's younger brother 2nd Season Enigma (イニッグマ Inigguma) The first member of the Dark Future 2 group. She takes the form of a little girl and hates perverts Furo (フーロ Furo) The second member of Dark Future 2 group. He's pretty impatient and at times a hothead. Sigma Precure (シグマ プリキュア Siguma Purikyua) They are the dark counterparts of the cures Other Kanzaki Yuto ' (神崎 ユット) Prince Zeto (プリンス ゼット) The white prince of the Lost Hex. He came to the human world to find the Black Princess. He is also Rebel's older brother. 'Lorraine '(ロレーヌ ''Raaein) She's the goddess of the Lost Hex '''Infinite (インフィニネット) What's under his mask is unknown. He may know some secrets to Sigma's power Gadget (ガジャット) He and Infinite are considered a love interest despite their same gender Locations Yuhara Middle School - The middle school that all 6 of the girls attend. This is hardly mentioned in the series Yuhara-The city with a population of 60,000 citizens, the city is home to many people of every race Lost Hex- The alter world that Carol and the Zeti are from Items Zeti Pact - The main transformation item Mech Moon - Zazz's whatever Cacophonic Conch - a scared item that must be protected from evil Other Links * Zeti Precure / Trivia * List of Voice Actors in Zeti Precure * Zeti Precure Original Soundtrack No Boundaries Category:Zeti Precure Category:ZetiZaverick's Fanseries Category:Fanseries Based On Real Life Game Series